This invention relates to a form set-up, particularly to a form set-up for a building which can be stripped and taken away from a molded concrete structure without disassembling constituting form panels and then reset in another location for next molding.
It is known that the erection of a form for forming concrete in constructing a building is a job which consumes time and labor. In order to economically construct a building, there have been proposed various methods for assembling mold panels into a form set-up which does not require disassembling of the constituting mold panels when it is stripped from the molded structure and which can be conveyed entirely by lifting equipment or the like to be reset in another location for the next molding.
In a typical method for constructing an apartment building, the inner form and outer form are so set up that the ceiling and two side walls of each apartment are cast simultaneously. In such an arrangement, since the inner form set-up is required to be removed from the inner sides of the ceiling and the walls by drawing them out with equipment in a horizontal direction, the removing operation is made only when the molded concrete structure is hardened, to avoid damaging the surfaces of the molded concrete. In addition, the inner form set up can not be removed from the molded structure and conveyed as a whole for resetting in another location.